bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Bionic Beauty
Debrief Oscar enters Jaime as a contestant in the "Miss United States" pageant to uncover an espionage operation that is endangering American security plans. Credits Season 1, Episode 6 * Production Number: 44412 * Aired: March 17, 1976 * Written by: James D. Parriott * Directed by: Alan Crosland Guest Stars * Bert Parks - Ray Raymond * Gary Crosby - Brady * Martha Scott - Helen Elgin * Helen Craig - Mrs. Belding * Cassie Yates - Sally Bartell * Charlotte Moore - Lady Reporter * Henry Polic II - The Man * Katie Hopkins Zerby - Miss Oklahoma * Lisa Parkes - Miss Tennessee Quotes Jaime: What is this? Oscar: Your sash. Jaime: My s...?? Oscar, if you think I'm gonna go in there and parade around in... Oscar: Jaime, I can't over look it. I've got to find out what this is all about. I've gotta find out if this beauty contest is rigged, and if it is, who's on top of it and what does the OSI have to do with this. Jaime, these beauty contests - the security's incredible! I can't send a man in! It's got to be this way. And since you are... the most beautiful and qualified agent at OSI, I thought maybe you'd enjoy being... (drapes the sash over Jaime's shoulder) ... Miss California. Jaime: (sourly) I hate it. ---- Jaime: Oscar... look, before I put on this sash and go in there and make a fool out of myself, why don't you call this agent and make sure he wasn't joking - I mean, this is a pretty silly message. Oscar: I can't do that. Jaime: Why? Oscar: They found this agent this morning, face down in the River Seine. Jaime: Snorkeling? Oscar: Dead. ---- Sally: Miss California. You're the replacement, aren't you? Jaime: Yeah... second string. We can still be friends, huh? Sally: "Friends?" There's no Miss Congeniality award in this contest, honey. Jaime: Well, I... Sally: Look, every girl here wants that crown — badly. You're not gonna make friends, just friendly enemies. ---- Jaime: I didn't want to have to tell you this, but Oscar sent me here to get some information. It's very important, and it could be dangerous. Helen: Dangerous? Are you here as a spy? (Jaime nods) I guess I never believed that runner-up story of yours. You always hated beauty pageants. ---- Jaime: (readying for the bathing suit procession) I feel like a side of beef. How do I look? Helen: Terrific. Jaime: Y'know what? I really liked my old legs better. They were better. ---- Brady: (prepares to inject Jaime with knockout drug) There's enough in syringe to keep a horse out for a week. (tries to puncture her right arm) Cheez, you've got a hide like an armadillo! Trivia Nitpicks * When Brady tries to drive the limo into Jaime Sommers, she puts her hand down to stop it, and the rather distinctive "clunk" sound of metal hitting metal is heard - only since Jaime's arm is technically supposed to be covered in plastiskin, you shouldn't hear anything - or, at least, only hear more of a muffled "thud". Scenes Deleted In Syndication *After Brady chloroforms Jaime, he and Ray Raymond drag her down to the basement of the hotel and end up running into Mrs. Belding. As an explanation as to what's wrong, Raymond tells her that he thinks Jaime is "on something". Mrs. Belding snorts in disgust, and Brady and Raymond continue on their merry way. 106